


swimming pool, glimmering darling

by kleine_waldfee



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, a ridiculously poor attempt tbh, rated teen and up for some cursing and a sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_waldfee/pseuds/kleine_waldfee
Summary: Yeosang was many things, but he was no fool. He'd never turn down his drenched boyfriend's request to join him in the pool.





	swimming pool, glimmering darling

**Author's Note:**

> just pretend that seonghwa and yeosang were roommates in indonesia. also, i'm still delirious from exams and sleep deprivation so sorry if this sucks lmao i just missed seongsang and was in the mood to write something.
> 
> title from "off to the races" by lana del rey

"Yeosang." No reaction. Seonghwa checked the clock again, just to be sure. Yeah, it was still nine twenty and they wouldn't be able to get breakfast after ten. Yeosang was still wrapped up in the cozy hotel blanket, sleeping peacefully, unaware that he'd have to starve if he didn't wake the fuck up anytime soon. 

On an impulse, Seonghwa jumped onto Yeosang's bed and screeched, "Yeosang, quick, one of the boys broke your skateboard!"

At that, Yeosang groaned and opened one eye for a second before he closed it again and rolled over. "Quit lying, I didn't take my skateboard to Indonesia."

"Yeah, but I had to get your attention somehow," Seonghwa explained. He didn't get a reply. Sighing, he drawled, "Yeosaaaang."

"No," Yeosang resolutely murmured into his pillow.

Then, Seonghwa had a brilliant idea. He reached out and dragged his fingers over Yeosang's neck lightly, teasing the ticklish area. "Here comes the tickle monster!"

Yeosang whined and writhed away from Seonghwa's evil hands, complaining, "Stop, you're such an asshole." When Seonghwa continued tickling the younger boy anyway, he added an exasperated, drawn out, "I can't stand you."

Giggling, Seonghwa retaliated, "You love me."

Finally, Yeosang turned over to look at Seonghwa, who gave him a mischievous grin. After a couple seconds of quiet glaring, Yeosang pulled his pillow over his face and out of his mouth came a muffled, "I do." Seonghwa guessed he attempted to sound regretful, but he didn't get the tone quite right. When Yeosang decided to remove the pillow again, he wanted to know, "Why did you wake me at this ungodly hour?"

Seonghwa couldn't resist running his fingers through Yeosang's messy hair when he replied, "It's already late and you'd literally kill me if I went to get breakfast without you again."

Yeosang pouted and asked, "What's the time?"

"It's nearing nine thirty."

Immediately, Yeosang's eyes went wide and he exclaimed, "What? It's that late and you're only waking me now?" He jumped up and ran to the bathroom, presumably to wash his face and brush his teeth. 

Seonghwa followed him and leaned against the doorframe as he watched Yeosang hurry through his morning routine. "You looked so cute when you were sleeping, I couldn't bring myself to wake you."

"I can't decide whether I'm mad or flattered," Yeosang said while he was busy brushing his teeth. At least that's what Seonghwa thought he tried to say. After all it's not easy to speak with a mouthful of toothpaste.

Once Yeosang was done in the bathroom, he stormed past Seonghwa to change his clothes. How he could move that quickly despite only waking up about five minutes ago was beyond Seonghwa, but he guessed the prospect of getting coffee was motivating enough.

"Wait, there's something missing," Seonghwa said when Yeosang reached for the doorknob. Yeosang looked confused until Seonghwa leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Now we can go."

Smiling, Yeosang wrapped his pointer finger around Seonghwa's pinky as they made their way to the elevator.

*

Hanging out by the pool was fun, Yeosang thought as he draped himself on a cushioned deckchair. No worries, no obligations, just the sound of splashing water and his friends having fun. Beside him, Jongho was snoring on his deckchair and Mingi and Hongjoong were immersed in a lively discussion, probably about music. 

He watched in amusement as San gathered Wooyoung, Seonghwa and Yunho to take a series of pool pictures. When they were done posing, Seonghwa yelled, "Hey, Yeosang, you should also go for a swim, the water is so nice!"

Yeosang was many things, but he was no fool. He'd never turn down his drenched boyfriend's request to join him in the pool, so he got up, left his sunglasses on the chair and jumped into the refreshing water. 

Seonghwa grinned at him and suggested, "Race you to the other end of the pool?" 

"Bye bye, slowcoach," Yeosang laughed and started swimming as fast as he could. Of course he should have known Seonghwa was going to play dirty. The older grabbed Yeosang's leg to slow him down and Yeosang was almost thrown off balance by the act. He splashed water into Seonghwa's face to get back at him and somehow managed to arrive at the other side of the pool first.

"I won," He boasted overly pridefully. 

Seonghwa raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, because you're a little shit," He informed Yeosang dryly, but the corners of his mouth twitched upwards, betraying his little act of annoyance. 

Yeosang's eyes widened innocently as he stated, "Excuse me, mister, you're the one who started using dirty tricks." He pointed an accusing finger at Seonghwa.

"You usually never complain about my dirty tricks," Seonghwa retaliated and came closer until Yeosang's finger hit his sternum. Yeosang removed his finger as if he had been burned, but that didn't bother Seonghwa in the slightest, he simply acted like nothing happened and pushed the dripping wet hair that was sticking to his forehead out of his face. It made Yeosang feel a little weak.

"You're trying to pull your dirty tricks on me right now, you bastard." Yeosang narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Seonghwa wanted to know, "Is it working?"

Licking his lips, Yeosang replied, "Sort of. I think you have to do a little bit more for the full effect."

Seonghwa hummed and rested his hands on the edge of the pool, basically trapping Yeosang between his arms. "Like this?" 

A loud shriek destroyed the tension. "Guys, could you maybe get a room when Seonghwa is done homoerotically pinning Yeosang to the wall of the pool? Thanks in advance," Wooyoung shouted, far too casual considering that he was currently attempting to drown San. Yunho bit his fist to stop his fit of laughter, but that only resulted in his face turning a vibrant shade of tomato. 

Yeosang and Seongwha looked at each other before they started giggling. "Shall we get out of the pool?" Yeosang asked. 

"Lead the way," Seonghwa giggled. When they got out of the water, Seonghwa inquired, "Where did you put my polaroid camera?" 

"Oh, it's right here," Yeosang said and lifted his towel to reveal the camera. 

While Yeosang dried himself, Seonghwa fiddled with his camera. When Yeosang looked over to see what Seonghwa was doing, he snapped a photo. "Hey!" Yeosang exclaimed. 

"Oops," Seonghwa said, completely unapologetic. 

"You planned this," Yeosang accused and watched as Seonghwa complacently eyed the polaroid. 

Seonghwa shrugged and smiled. "Maybe. But you look really good in the sun." 

Yeosang simply rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hold back a chuckle. That was until he noticed that Seonghwa was taking another picture. "Did you just take a picture of my nipples?" Yeosang sounded bewildered.

Looking way too innocent, Seonghwa posed a counter question. "So what if I did?" He showed him the picture that displayed Yeosang's chest.

Yeosang playfully slapped Seonghwa's arm. "You're such a pervert!" He laughed. 

"It's not my fault your nipples are so cute!" 

A deep blush started blooming on Yeosang's face and he grabbed his towel to repeatedly hit Seonghwa who was dying laughing. 

*

Yeosang snuggled closer to Seonghwa, throwing an arm across his waist as he hugged him from behind. It had been a long night and now they were ready to sleep for approximately ten years. 

Despite the exhaustion, Yeosang couldn't resist pressing soft kisses to Seonghwa's neck. "Why don't we have some sex on the beach tomorrow?" Yeosang suddenly wanted to know, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled over them. 

"Hm?" Seonghwa was obviously surprised. He twisted around in Yeosang's hold to face him in the darkness. "The act or the drink?"

Yeosang laughed sweetly, as if he had just told the best joke ever, and Seonghwa couldn't help but chuckle along. Once he had calmed down a little, Yeosang explained, "I meant the drink. We should check out the hotel bar tomorrow, before we have to leave. I heard the cocktails are great."

Seonghwa hummed in agreement and kissed Yeosang's forehead. Well, he tried to kiss his forehead, but his lips landed on his eyebrow instead. To his defense — aiming in the dark wasn't exactly easy. Yeosang tilted his head until his lips found Seonghwa's and captured them in a slow, languid kiss. Seonghwa sighed in satisfaction as they continued smooching lazily for a while. Kissing Yeosang was definitely his favourite thing to do before going to sleep.

When Yeosang pulled away he snorted. Seonghwa's eyebrows shot up in confusion. "What?"

"Just imagine all the sand," Yeosang said, sounding like he was suffering. 

A noise akin to _ugh_ left Seonghwa's mouth before he added, "It would be horrible."

"I can't believe your thoughts even went there," Yeosang stated.

"Hey," Seonghwa said, sounding like he was pouting, "Cut me some slack, it's already late."

"You're right, sorry." Yeosang snorted, but started petting Seonghwa's hair reassuringly. 

After a while he was sure Seonghwa had fallen asleep. His breathing was deep and even, lulling Yeosang to sleep as well. However, before he could completely drift off, he tucked his head under Seonghwa's chin and sighed in content as he listened to the steady thumping of his boyfriend's heart.


End file.
